Mistake
by Lauralogan80
Summary: She makes one horrible mistake, will he forgive her? And there's more to the horrible news than he first thought . . . (no longer a one shot, changed the name of the story)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We've all been so harsh on Arnold lately, so I'm flipping the coin J One shot.

…

…

"Daddy?"

"Bed, now," he said, pointing up the stairs.

"Where's mommy?" his daughter asked.

"Still at work," he said, sighing. Helga was always at work. It had gotten worse in the past six months. He pulled out his phone, and dialled her number. Again. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Hey, Arnold, I'm on my way now!" her voice called out. She sounded like she had been running.

"Do you know how late it is?" he demanded.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in a meeting and -"

"Just get home. Sophia's looking for you. She wont go to bed til she sees you," he told her.

"Okay, I'm getting in the car now," she told him, then hung up.

Arnold sighed in frustration and anger. He looked over at the envelope, hating what he had seen inside it. He had expected a lot of things, but that Helga would cheat on him was not one of them.

This was a girl who at nine years old confessed her love for him, who never had a boyfriend other than him. He wondered briefly if it were the seven year itch.

He also wondered if he would confront her about the pictures today, or leave it for tomorrow.

Who was he kidding. As if she would be home when he woke up. He sat down, tapping his fingers on the envelope. What hurt more was the dates. They had been taken during a family holiday he had planned for them and the kids. They just didn't seem to spend enough time together.

Helga was always working. The kids had school, and Arnold was working. And then at the end of the day, after getting the kids fed, bathed and to bed, both him and Helga were too exhausted to do much more than blob on the couch. So he had planned the holiday in secret.

Helga had been excited about the trip, though her boss wasn't. so on the second day when Arnold caught her on the phone having an argument with her boss, he had taken her phone from her and broken it, which led to a row between the two of them, that ended with Helga declaring she had to go back.

And she'd left. Family holiday over.

That was two months ago.

Then today he had come home to find an elegantly dressed woman sitting in her expensive car outside the house. He had smiled at her as he walked past, then greeted her as she got out of her car.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The woman looked angry, and Arnold was a bit worried.

"Your stupid whore wife!" she screamed at him, throwing the envelope at him, some pictures flying out. He looked down to see one of Helga being kissed by a man he recognized to be her boss. Arnold's jaw dropped and he looked at the woman in front of him with shock and hurt.

"There's more! Tons more! All those business trips!" the woman yelled then laughed. "And all the time he was screwing around with your wife!"

Arnold shook his head.

No. there had to be some kind of mistake. Helga would never do that to him. Not Helga. Never Helga. She loved him. She'd loved him forever!

His eyes stung with the tears he was holding back. He heard the front door open, but didn't get up to meet her.

"I'm home!" she called out.

"Mommy!" Sophia cried out, jumping into her mothers arms. Arnold could hardly breathe watching the scene unfold in front of him. Helga turned and smiled at him, but lost it when she saw his face.

"What? I said I was sorry," she said to him. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs with Sophia to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight.

Arnold took the contents of the folder out and laid them out so Helga could see all of them. He was glad now that they hadn't gone out on their own. The boarding house was in his fathers name, so if anyone was going to be leaving that night, it was going to be Helga. Because Arnold couldn't stand the idea of her in the same house as him.

She finally came down the stairs, and just as she walked in and looked down at the table her phone went off. Helga stood still and paled when she saw the pictures and papers.

"Are you going to get that?" Arnold asked. "Might be your boss trying to warn you that his wife gave me these today. Copies. How nice of her."

Helga looked up at him shaking her head.

"It's not-"

"Really Helga!?" he roared. Helga took a step back, eyes widening in surprise. "Because it sure as hell looks like what I think it looks like!"

"Arnold-"

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Arnold, please-"

Arnold blocked out her pleading voice. He looked up in time to see her pull out her phone and throw it on the table. Then she spun around and stormed out of the house. He looked at the phone to see it was their lawyer calling. Arnold frowned, but answered.

"Is Helga there?" his voice asked.

"No, she's just popped out. Can I take a message?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Shortman?" the lawyer asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh, okay, well just let her know that I have looked into it and yes she does have a case against the company. She can also file a personal grievance and sue her boss, whats-his-name . . ." Arnold heard papers shuffling around.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, about her being fired. For not sleeping with him," the lawyer told him over the phone. "Did she not tell you about this?"

Arnold sat down and shook his head. "No."

"Oh, okay, this is a bit awkward. I cant discuss the case with you, but if you can get her to ring me as soon as she gets in," the lawyer asked.

"Okay, I will," he said. He hung up the phone and went and opened the door to find Helga sitting on the stairs.

"I made one mistake," she said. "One stupid, drunken mistake." She had her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

He sat down next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We got drunk after a successful business merger, slept together once, and then he decided he wanted to continue the affair," Helga finally confessed. "It came to a head last week when he tried it on in his office. He told me if I didn't sleep with him he'd fire me and I said fine, do that, and he did." She shook her head. "Jeez, why do I always fuck up?"

Arnold didn't know what to say. He was still so angry with her.

"It happened during our family trip?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was still angry with you, so drank to stop feeling so angry. God! Fat lot of good it did me!" she said. "It was stupid, Arnold, and I'm sorry. I didn't do it because I was angry, I was just drunk and happy because after months and months of meetings and bullshit we finally got what we wanted! Not that that's any excuse."

They were both quiet for a long time, Arnold letting everything she'd told him sink in. eventually he noticed she was shivering and realised he was cold too.

"Let's go inside and talk. Fill me in on what's happening and everything," he said.

"Are you mad?" she asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"More than mad. But sitting in the cold isn't going to fix it," he said quietly.

Helga nodded and followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

From one shot to story. I don't own Hey Arnold characters or locations from the show. They belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.

…

…

…

~SIX MONTHS EARLIER~ Month One

"This cannot get any worse, surely!" Helga growled under her breath. Her day had started off shit. Her alarm hadn't gone off. She couldn't find a top that didn't have a stain on it, then she burned her toast, had a fight with her daughter in regards to what she was going to wear to school. Thomas was fine. Dressed and ready to go. As soon as she had her dressed, Sophia ran upstairs and changed her clothes. Helga had marched her back up and changed her again. Where was Arnold!? Then Sophia fought all the way to the car. Thomas just hopped in. Then cried when she was dropped off, clinging to Helga and screaming up a fit. Helga finally managed to get her off her leg when a teacher came and got her. Thomas was more than happy to leave his mom behind.

Then she realised she had left her folder at home, so had to go home. The house key wasn't on the ring and Arnold wasn't picking up. She growled, and went and climbed through the kitchen window, tearing her pantyhose. This time she just screamed.

Why was the Universe out to get her today?

She found her house key, found her folder, changed her pantyhose and ran out and jumped into her car.

Only for it not to start.

By now she was in tears. She sat there a moment crying, then mentally slapped herself.

"Pull it together!" she yelled at her reflection. She got out of the car and ran for the bus stop, getting there just as it was arriving. She took her seat and sighed. Finally something was going right. When she got off she walked past the big glass windows and looked at her reflection. And groaned.

She was an absolute mess. She hurried into the building of her new job, and dashed into the elevator. There was a handsome man, in his mid to late thirties. She smiled shyly.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Don't get me started. I swear the Universe was trying to stop me from working here," she told him. She pulled out her mirror. "Oh, god."

She heard the man chuckle.

"This is a great first day impression I'm going to make," she muttered, trying to smooth her hair, and getting out her makeup and trying to fix what she could.

"First day?" the man asked.

"Yeah. First day back in the work force. I haven't been in work since I interned four years ago," she explained.

"Why's that?" he asked.

Helga looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"My kids," she said. "Twins. Boy and girl."

"Oh, wow, lucky you," he said. "Husband?"

"Yeah. He's a professor at the local community college," she told him. She eyed hime from the corner of her eyes. He really was a very attractive man . . .

"Interesting," he said. "Have you noticed that the elevator isn't moving?"

She looked at him, then realised.

"Your kidding me!" she yelled. The man next to her started to laugh. "This is unbelievable."

She sunk down to the floor.

"When I have days like these," he said, "I just stay in bed."

"Ugh! I wish. Two kids, I don't get the luxury!" she said. "Even when my husband is there in the morning."

"I don't have kids," he said. "So I can't say I understand."

Helga didn't say anything, just closed her make-up mirror, and dropped it in her handbag. They still weren't moving, and now that she wasn't distracted by fixing herself up, she was starting to freak out. She was in an enclosed space, six floors above ground (not including the basement), with a complete stranger. Whom she found attractive, and was making her heart beat a little faster, and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Jesus, she was a married woman, with two kids! What was wrong with her?

"When are they going to get it to move?" she asked.

Just then there was a loud groan, and then the elevator started moving.

"About now, I guess," he said, smiling at her again. She swallowed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and looked away from him.

…...

"So now all you need to do now, is meet the boss," the young woman told her. Sasha? "I'll take you there now. He likes to meet everyone before they start. And brief them on their duties."

Helga followed her down the hall to a set of double doors. When she knocked she heard a vaguely familiar voice call out to come in. Sasha opened the door and motioned Helga inside. He wasn't looking at the door, and was on the phone. Sasha pointed at the chair.

"I'll wait outside for you if you like," she whispered.

'More like eavesdrop,' Helga thought to herself, but she just gave her a small smile and nod. Sasha smiled back and left, closing the door behind her.

Helga ignored his conversation, instead looking around the room. It was strange to see dark wood panelling, deep rich red carpeting, and a big wooden desk, in such a modern building. But it made the room feel warm, at least. Stark contrast to the rest of the building.

"Alright," his voice said, as he turned to face her. "No need for introductions on your part, Mrs. Shortman. I'm Mr. Ross." He held out his hand for her to take.

It was the man from the elevator. Helga could feel herself blushing. She shook his hand, taking note at how warm and soft it was.

"So I understand you were raised by a business man?" he asked, perching on the edge of his desk and smiling down at her. She resisted the urge to fidget under his stare.

"Uh, yeah, he ran a Beeper Emporium when I was a child, but moved into general electronics. He still runs it," she explained. It was so warm in his office.

"Big Bob's, am I right?" he asked.

Helga just nodded.

"I've met him. Hard nose, but his wife is harder," he said. Helga raised her eyebrows. He'd had dealings with her mother? Miriam had sobered up during Helga's teen years, and took a larger role in the business, after her father had his second heart attack. It had gotten a little more successful with her mother's input, something even Bob couldn't, and surprisingly wouldn't, deny. "If your anything like your mother, I'm very lucky."

He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. 'God, I hope I'm not,' she silently thought to herself.

"So, how about I take you to lunch, and brief you on what I'm currently up to," he suggested, getting up and taking his coat from the wall. "Shall we?"

Helga got up, smoothing down her skirt and followed him out to the elevator. She glanced over and saw Sasha, who had a slight dark look on her face. She also saw some of the other woman in the office whispering and looking her way. She frowned and looked away.

…...

Helga had almost fainted when she saw the prices on the menu. In the end she ordered a chicken salad, and settled on a glass of water.

"Do you diet?" Mr. Ross asked.

"No," she said, lifting a fork of salad to her mouth. She was nervous about spilling something on herself. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Okay, well my current project is Hillwood Gallery. I'm trying to buy it from them," he told her.

"An art gallery?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know what one I'm talking about?" he asked.

"Yes. I've had a few showings there," she said, looking down at her salad.

"You're an artist?" he asked, surprised.

Helga nodded. "I often display and sell my work there.

"Interesting. You'll have to come along with me and point out your work," he said. "I collect art myself."

Helga nodded. She bet he did.

"Anyway, they've been struggling for a while, and losing money. I've told them they need to charge, or they'll never meet costs," he explained.

"It's donation," she said. "When they have showings, like mine, or other local talent, they often charge though."

"Yes, but it's not enough," he said. He went into great detail about the problem with her, and she shook her head. She'd had no idea the gallery had been struggling so much! "You're a bonus, because you know the current owners."

"What do you want with an art gallery, though?" she asked, curious.

"I don't."

"Then why do you want to buy it?"

"I don't. I want the building," he told her. "Prime real estate being wasted."

She resisted the urge to make a face. He sounded like her father.

"It's used by many young local artists though," she pointed out.

"They can move somewhere else. And that's where you come in," he said, smiling at her.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. I want you to scout around, find a new building, and set it up just as this one is, but in a different location, with different owners. Me," he told her. "I'm willing to leave it in your hands, if your up for the challenge."

Was she? Doi! Of course she was, though she did feel bad for Mr. and Mrs. Concorse. They had been running the gallery for years. They often held poetry evenings, art openings, displaying young talent, holiday courses for young people, of which Helga herself had volunteered. It was more than just an art gallery.

"Of course," she said, excitedly. "I'd be more than happy to take this on!"

"Good," he said, smiling at her. "We'll work closely together for the first month or so. The first thing I need you to do is find a new location. You grew up in Hillwood, and know where would be best, I'm sure."

She was already thinking of several locations.

…...

Arnold came home to find the kids sitting in the lounge doing their homework. Well, Thomas was. Sophia was just watching TV and complaining she was bored.

"Have you done your homework?" he asked.

"Daddy!" she squealed, jumping up and running over to him.

"Mom's not home yet," Thomas said. "Aunty Olga is here, though."

"Oh, Arnold," Olga's voice called from the kitchen. "Helga will be a little late. So she has me watching the kids. I've started dinner, too."

"Thanks, Olga," he called out to her, taking a seat on the couch. It was the first time Arnold had come home to not be greeted by Helga. It felt strange, and silently he didn't like it. It just felt . . . wrong. How chauvinistic was he being?

The front door opening then closing made him turn to see Helga walking in, big smile on her face.

"A great first day!" she cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "Thankyou Olga!"

"No problem baby sister," she said, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "I should get going."

"Are you crazy?" Helga asked. "You looked after the kids and started dinner. You should at least stick around to enjoy it!"

This really made Arnold look at her. Helga was inviting her sister to stay for dinner. He looked at Olga, who looked just as shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive! I'm going upstairs to have a shower," Helga said, going upstairs without looking at them.

"Wow," Olga breathed.

Arnold agreed.

…...

"So it was a good first day?" Arnold asked, fluffing his pillow. Helga was reading a book in bed.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him. "Didn't start out that way though." She launched into her tale about her morning and Arnold laughed and patted her shoulder or gave her a hug at the right times. She told him everything, even talking about her boss for a bit. Then she told him what his plans were for the gallery.

"Seriously?" he asked. "What's he going to do with the building?"

Helga shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Arnold was quiet for a moment, then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad your day improved," he said smiling.

"How was yours?" she asked.

Arnold shook his head, remembering.

~Earlier that day~

He was packing up his papers from his desk when one of his students came down to see him. He looked up and silently groaned.

Gladys.

It was always embarrassing because she shamelessly flirted with him. All the time. Many of his female students did, but they didn't go as far as Gladys tried. He had informed his superiors already about her. They gave him advice, and told him if he had anymore problems to go back to them.

"I'm having a lot of trouble understanding the process of-"

"I'm sorry, Gladys, but I really don't have the time right now. I have another class that I'm already late to," he lied hurriedly. "I'm holding a homework evening on Thursday night. If you can make it to that, I can help you out."

He watched as her eyes lit up. Really? Did she really think he would plan something like that one on one? He had ten others who were already coming to the night. Students like Gladys unnerved him. He'd heard a few horror stories about female students and male teachers. He didn't want to become one of those stories.

"I'll be there with bells on!" she declared cheerfully, and left.

Arnold shook his head.

…...

"Ahhahahahahaha!" Helga laughed. "You heartbreaker!"

"It's not funny, Helga," he said.

"It is a little bit," she said, leaning over and kissing him.

Arnold shook his head.

"Speaking of seduction . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

Month Three

…

Helga had been working with the company for three months now. She was coming up to her fourth. During that time she had heard gossip about her boss. Apparently he had a Lothario reputation among the woman of the office. He would chase them, have them, then drop them. But he would always keep them dangling. Keep them thinking and hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would look their way again.  
"But isn't he a married man?" Helga had asked. The woman and Sasha laughed.  
"Marriage means nothing to a man like him, Helga," Sasha said, her eyes darkening. "His or anyone else's."  
"Anyone else's?"  
"Oh, yeah," Rebecca, one of the receptionists, piped in. "I can think of five marriages off the top of my head he is responsible for the breakdown of. He especially loves the married woman."  
"Consider yourself warned," Sasha added, her eyes going wide.  
Helga laughed. As attractive a man as her boss was, she'd never go there with him and said so.  
"Famous last words," Rebecca mumbled. "I was engaged before I came to work here."  
"You chose to eat the forbidden fruit, Reba," Sasha said. "No one forced you."  
Rebecca said nothing, but Helga noticed an odd expression flash in her eyes.  
"No. No one forced me to," she said in a hollow voice. It gave Helga the willies.  
"Well, I can guarantee I wont fall into that trap," Helga said with utmost certainty.  
…

"Now, let's see what you have done here," Arden Ross said, coming up close behind Helga, and leaning over her shoulder. She could smell his cologne. An intoxicating smell, that made the blood in her veins heat up, and her breathe quicken. She felt the hair on her arms stand on end, and the hair from his arms brush hers. She took a deep breath. What was happening?  
"I like the design and layout," he said in her ear. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your doing an amazing job."  
She swore she felt his lips brush her earlobe, but no. she couldn't have.  
Could she?  
"Thankyou," she breathed.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, staring down at her. She looked up at him and nodded.  
"I just need a little air," she lied. "I think I'm a little overworked. The twins have the chicken pox."  
It wasn't a lie. She had come home yesterday to Sophia proudly and loudly boasting about her chicken pox. She was taking it in her stride. Thomas wasn't doing so well however. Her and Arnold took turns rubbing camomile lotion on his spots, and he had had pain relief through out the night for his fever. Helga hadn't wanted to come in to work, her mother instincts telling her to stay with her baby, but Arnold had talked her into going, and taken the day off himself, to stay home with the kids.  
"Oh dear," he said. "And how is that going?"  
"Two sick kids? It's great!"  
He laughed and placed both hands on her shoulders, and leaned in close.  
"Come with me, dear, and I'll buy you a drink and some lunch," he whispered.  
"I've heard all about you, Mr. Ross," Helga said, smiling at him teasingly. "I will not be tempted."  
He just laughed and pulled her up from her seat.  
"We'll see," he said. "The place down the road makes excellent pastas. I dare you to resist!"

…..

Arnold watched his daughter bouncing around the house, and wondered why? Why is it, that chicken pox, which is mostly harmless, meant kids stayed home from school? In Thomas's case, who was in bed, moaning about the itchiness and pain, he could understand. But Sophia?  
They had played dolls. They'd had a tea party. The had played doctors with Thomas. Arnold set her up with colouring books and crayons while he made lunch. Looking at the clock he fought back the urge to scream. Only one o'clock. And he was already going mad. Not knowing what else to do, Arnold popped in a movie and waited til Sophia fell asleep. Then he put her in bed, came back downstairs and sat back down on the couch, only to fall asleep. How could spending the day with his kids be more tiring than teaching?  
He woke up to the sound of the front door closing and his wife calling his name.  
"Arnold?" she asked. He closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. "Arnold?"  
He heard her tiptoe over to him and bend in close. "Arnold?"  
"Boo!"  
"Arh!" Helga jumped back a bit. "You dick! I thought you were asleep!"  
"I was. You woke me up," he told her, sitting up. "How was your day?"  
"Okay. Tiring," she said, dropping onto the couch next to him. "How about you?"  
"Pretty beat," he admitted. Helga nodded.  
"Take out?"  
"Yeah."

…..  
…..

Halfway through dinner Helga's phone went off. She looked at it and sighed, then turned it off.  
"Boss?" Arnold asked.  
"Yeah, I told him I wouldn't be able to make it in tomorrow, because it was my turn to look after the kids," she told him.  
"What did he say?"  
"He could arrange for someone else to come watch them," Helga said, making a face. "I told him thanks, but I'd rather do it myself."  
"I don't feel well," Sophia said. "I feel sick."  
"I'll take her up," Helga said. "You enjoy dinner."  
Getting up she picked up Sophia and took her upstairs, leaving her phone behind. It rang again, and Arnold ignored it, but then a text came through and he picked it up to look at it.

_**AR:** I really enjoyed lunch today. Maybe we could do it for pleasure one day, as opposed to business?_

"What the hell?" Arnold said. He scrolled through the other texts.

_**Sasha**: So have you slept with the boss yet? lol_

_**Rebecca**: Boss is in a grinch. What did you do? Turn him down? Lol_

_**AR**: I need you to stay longer tonight. I will take you to dinner afterwards._

Arnold put the phone down on the table.  
What was going on? Why were those woman teasing Helga about sleeping with the boss? And why was her boss taking her out to lunch and dinner? What was going on here?  
"Sophia's asleep, poor thing. She must be unwell," Helga said quietly, coming back to the table.  
"You have a text from you boss," Arnold said coldly.  
"What did it say? Wait let me guess. 'I have a babysitter coming at eight'?" she said. "God! Like I can just drop everything!"  
"He wants to take you for lunch," Arnold said.  
"Really?" she asked, picking up her phone. "I didn't think we had any meetings."  
"For pleasure," Arnold added coldly.  
"Oh, right," she said, rolling her eyes, and tossing her phone on the table. She looked at him. "What?"  
"Why are people teasing you about sleeping with your boss?" he asked, anger boiling over. Helga waved a dismissive hand.  
"He has a reputation," she told him. "Everyone has taken bets apparently, as to how long I can hold out. They don't know me very well."  
Arnold continued to stare at her.  
"That's it?" he asked.  
"Yep," Helga said, picking up her fork and eating. "That's it."  
Arnold chose to believe her, but he felt uneasy about this boss. But he couldn't tell her to just quit, could he?

…  
…

Month Four.

Helga had finally come home. She had started to take out of town trips for her job, sometimes being away three or four days at a time, and even when she was home, there were a couple of overnights, or just really late nighter's that she pulled. It came to a head when she had missed a recital of the twins. She came home and when Arnold told her how disappointed they were, Helga broke down and cried.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore, Arnold!" she wailed in his arms. "I never see you, I never see the kids, it's horrible!"  
He held her in his arms.  
"And I'm so tired," she finally sniffled. Arnold took her to the couch and sat her down.  
"Look, I'm going to go pour you a bath, then you can go to bed early. Have you had dinner?"  
Helga sniffled and nodded.  
Of course she'd had dinner. Mr. Arden Ross would have made sure of that. Arnold frowned at the thought of Helga's boss. He kept her late, took her away on trips. There always seemed to be a meeting he wanted her to be present at, that even Helga admitted half the time she didn't need to be at it.  
He poured some bath salts into the bath, the smell of English Rose suddenly wafting through the bathroom. It was Helga's favourite scent. And Arnold admitted to being partial to it for that reason. It reminded him of her. Afterwards he came down to find her asleep on the couch. He sighed, and picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs, placing her on the bed, and undressing her. She mumbled and moved co-operatively, only opening her eyes once to tell him she loved him, then she fell asleep again.  
Arnold stared at his wife, then decided not to let a good bath go to waste so went and had it himself. He was relaxing when he heard a noise and opened his eyes to see Helga staring down at him.  
"I need a break or something," she told him. "I just need to get away for a few days."  
"Come join me?" he asked. Helga laughed.  
"Sure, why not?"  
Arnold watched as she stripped off, making it a little show for him. It was one of the things he loved most about his wife. How she tried to make everything fun. When she was finally just standing in her panties, and dropped her bra on the floor she turned to give him an alluring look over her shoulder. Arnold couldn't wait.  
"Stuff the bath," he said, getting out, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the bedroom.  
Helga squealed with delight.

…...

"My husband wants to take me and the children on a family vacation," Helga told her boss casually. "It will be nice. We haven't been on holiday since we got married."  
"And when is this holiday suppose to happen?" he asked, eyeing her like a hawk would eye prey.  
"In two weeks," she said, not looking at him. He was quiet for a moment.  
"We have a merger happening. I was hoping to have you be there. You've worked so hard on this project," he said, getting up and standing behind her. "Don't you want to be there?"  
"Of course," she said, putting her pencil down. "But I want to be with my family more."  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, then ran them down her arms, leaning in close, she could feel his breath against her ear. She tried to resist the urge to shiver, but couldn't when she remembered last night with Arnold.  
"I need you here, Helga," he whispered in her ear. "Stay."  
Helga frowned when she felt his lips against her temple. Was he kissing her? She turned to see if she was imagining it, but knew she wasn't when his lips touched hers. She pulled back so fast, she lost her footing and almost fell on her bum. He caught her before she could fall though, and pulled her close to him.  
"Are you trying to seduce me into staying?" she asked, pulling away from him.  
"No. I'm trying to seduce you, full stop," he told her straight out.  
Her jaw hung open for a moment, before she looked away and frowned. Then she shook her head.  
"I'm married. I'm not interested," she told him. She turned to gather her things together. "I hope this doesn't affect our professional relationship."  
"Helga-"  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, taking off towards the door.  
She should have suspected. After all the warnings and tell tale signs. But she was married. Why would he come after her? How could she have been so stupid. All the intimate touches, intimate lunches and dinners disguised as work related. Now that she thought back, work had never been part of the conversations.  
"Ugh! Stupid, stupid!" she muttered, hitting her forehead with her hand. "How could you have been so stupid?"


	4. Chapter 4

(This is going to escelate quickly)

She had avoided her boss as much as possible. Leaving work before he was finished with his, arriving a little later on days she knew he had meetings. She did her best.

"You avoiding me, Mrs. Shortman?"

"Yes," she said shortly. And then she walked away.

If she went to a lunch with him she always took someone along. Sasha had cottoned on to what had happened.

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked.

"No."

"But he tried it on, right?" she persuied.

"Yes."

She shook her head.

"That man really has no respect," she said. "And your husband is such a wonderful person, too."

Sasha had come over for a dinner a few times. She had come over one night and met Lorenzo, quite by chance. Lorenzo had taken her out a few times, and things seemed to be getting a little more serious. Helga was happy for her. But they had both kept the new relationship to themselves. Arden Ross never liked his woman moving on, and had been known to turn his eyes towards the woman again.

The night before Helga was due to go on holiday, she got a call from Sasha.

"I'm leaving," she told her. "Just straight up quitting."

"Why? What happened?" she asked.

"That pompous jerk bumped into Lorenzo and I in a resturant," she told her. "And he went into seduction mode, and when that didn't work, he moved onto trying to humiliate me in front of him."

"Oh, Sasha, I'm so sorry," Helga said. What an a-hole her boss was!

"Don't be. I talked to Lorenzo about it," she said. "He was fine with it, but not impressed with Mr. Ross at all. So I'm quitting after that. I've seen him ruin so many new budding relationships for other woman, Helga. I know we joke about it, and make fun of it . . . But please, Helga, please. Watch your back! He's coming after you, we can all see it. He wont stop til he gets what he wants."

Helga didn't say anything, but she had been increasingly uncomfortable around Arden Ross, since that day in the office when he had come onto her. She had avoided being alone with him ever since. Even so, his constant phone calls, and text messages were causing tension between Arnold and her, and it just wasn't on.

"I'm probably going to leave myself after this project of mine is done," Helga admitted.

"It's for the best, Helga," Sasha said. "He will destroy your marriage if he gets half the chance. Like I said, just be careful. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"What do you mean?" Helga asked.

Sasha was quiet for a wee while before sighing.

"She's never come right out and said it, but I don't believe relations between him and Rebecca were completely consensual," she told her.

"I wondered . . ." Helga said, remembering that long ago day in the café.

"Please be careful, Helga," Sasha said, before saying good bye and hanging up.

Helga hung up the phone on her end.

"Your boss?" Arnold asked, bringing down a suitcase.

"No, Sasha," she said.

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"She's quitting," Helga told him.

"Quitting?" he asked surprised.

Helga nodded.

"Our boss tried to humiliate her in front of Lorenzo," she said angrily. "Jokes on him, though, because she's quit."

"Why would he do that?" Arnold asked, placing the suitcases by the door.

"Remember when I told you he had a reputation?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded. "Well, she fell prey to that reputation. Now that she's moving on, he doesn't like it. Apparently he gets like that. doesn't want the girls after he's had them, but doesn't want anyone else having them. Apparently I'm next on his list."

Arnold was quiet. He was angry, but knew he couldn't ask Helga to just quit.

"I'll be leaving too, after this project is finished," she said. "I'm not working for someone like that. I'm sorry, Arnold."

"I'd rather you didn't work with him too," he admitted.

….

….

The holiday was delightful! Sun, sand, surf. Helga had gotten a massage, and was currently lounging in a chair by the pool of the five star hotel. She was happier and more relaxed than she had been in ages! Plus, with a creche, she and Arnold had also gotten a lot of alone time, which was wonderful. Granted, most of it was spent in the bed in their hotel room, but still. Time together was time together.

"Mrs. Shortman?" a waiter asked, holding a platter with a phone on it. They were three days into their vacation.

"Yes?" she asked, sliding her sunglasses onto her head.

"A Ross is on the phone for you," he said, handing her the phone.

"What?" both she and Arnold asked at the same time. She looked over to see Arnold looking angry. "I didn't tell him."

"Then how does he know?" Arnold demanded. "Jesus, Helga!"

Helga watched as he got up and stormed away. She called out to him, then glared at the phone. The waiter looked embarrassed to be there. She took the phone from him.

"What is it now?" she demanded.

"That's no way o talk to your boss, Helga," he said.

"I'm on holiday," she snapped.

"I'm still your boss. And you've made a stuff up. I need you to come back and fix it," he said.

"I can't just fly back there right now," she said.

"Why not? I can pay for you to come here and go back if you need," he said.

Helga chewed her lip.

"What did I stuff up?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything off the top of her head.

"It would be better if you just came back and I told you. In any case you need to be at the meeting."

"Well?" Arnold demanded from behind her. "Holiday over?"

"I will call you back," Helga said, before hanging up on him. "I've made a mistake of some sort. I need to go back and fix it."

"Can't it wait?" Arnold asked. Helga could see he was getting angrier and angrier. "And how did he know where you are?"

Helga hadn't gotten around to asking Mr. Ross that.

"Look, I'll fly in the come straight back after it's all sorted."

"Fine. Do whatever you want," he said, walking away.

"Arnold-"

"No! this job is a fucking joke, Helga!" he yelled at her. "Just piss off back there. I'll meet you when me and the kids finish our holiday."

She watched him storm away. She had never seen him so angry. But he'd been tense since those text messages. And then hearing what the boss had done to Sasha hadn't helped. Helga sighed, and dug out her mobile and called her boss.

"I have already booked you on the next flight out."

…..

…..

Helga had been conned. And man was she angry. Usually at these meetings she was funny, and talkative and engaging. But not tonight. Tonight she drank more than usual. She hardly ate anything. And Mr. Arden Ross kept touching her thigh.

He'd exaggerated on her "mistake", which was forgetting to sign a document, that could have easily had his signature instead.

She was also angry at Arnold, who hadn't listened to her or talked to her at all before she had left.

Eventually the meeting ended, and Helga got up to leave.

"Please stay, Helga," Mr. Ross said. "I'll get us a drink."

Helga watched him go and get them more drinks. He came back a few moments later to find her on the phone checking to see f Arnold had messaged her or called.

He hadn't.

"Here you go," he said, putting a cosmopolitan in front of her. She resisted the urge to scrunch up her nose, and poke out her tongue. She hated these.

"Thanks," she said, taking a gulp, rather than a sip.

"So I think we should have this project of yours done very soon. Merging it with Hope for Youth is a fantastic idea, Mrs. Shortman," he said, touching her thigh again. Helga moved it away. She was feeling dizzy, and her heart was starting to beat really fast.

"I need some fresh air," she said. "I've drunk too much."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," he said, standing up and helping her to stand. "Come on. I have a suite of rooms upstairs with a balcony."

Helga tried to shake her head, but she felt so heavy. Rather than walk along, she felt like she was stomping along. She felt Arden's hold on her waist tighten. Once they were in the elevator, he turned her to face him and kissed her. Oh, what a lovely feeling. She kissed him back, eyes closed, because they were just to heavy to open. She felt his hands running up her top, over the bare skin covering her ribs. She sighed. His lips made their way from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck. He pushed her against the wall, but then the elevator came to a stop, and he pulled back, pulling herwith him, out the doors and down the long hall to his rooms. She stumbled a bit, being so drunk, but he laughed and picked her up bride style, swiped his card and entered into the room. He immediately walked into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, quickly leaning over her, kissing her, lifting her skirt, undoing her top, unclipping her bra. She even helped him along! She felt his legs separate hers, saw him undo his pants and take them off. Once they were gone, he pulled her skirt off, lifted her to get her top off, then went back to kissing her. They were both now naked.

She was so drunk. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so drunk. Wait, college? High school graduation?

She could feel his tongue making it's way down her stomach, past her bellybutton, down down down . . .

"Ahhhh…." she sighed, her breathing heavy. It felt so good. His tongue was an expert, she swore. She was so overwhelmed she would swear she passed out several times. She could hear him whispering dirty words and sentances in her ear, but all she could do was moan as he entered her. His hands were everywhere, his mouth was everywhere,. He was hard, and long and thick and Helga giggled as she thought of all the descriptions she had read describing men and lovemaking. She hit her climax, but he still kept going, then slowed. She felt herself being flipped onto her stomach, but couldn't do much to help. Her body was so heavy and relaxed! She hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

Once again she felt him enter her, taking deep, slow, long strokes in, out, in, out. He lifted her rear end up a bit and smacked her bum. She bit into the pillow to keep from screaming in ecstasy as another orgasim ripped through her body.

She finally collapsed, and passed out. During the night she felt him at her again. She turned her head to look at the clock. Two thirty seven. She closed her eyes enjoying it, then looked again. Four oh nine . . . Huh? wasn't it just two something?

"Arnold," she whispered. "Please, not again." But she came anyway, before falling back to sleep.

The last time she woke, was when she felt him once again kissing her neck, hands between her legs, getting her worked up all over again. She breathed in his . . . Wait a minute. That's not Arnold's cologne. She felt him moving inside her and opened her eyes to see her boss atop of her, eyes closed, grunting and moaning, and bending down to kiss her neck.

Oh, God! Oh, God! Helga kept screaming in her head. No, no, no . . . this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! How was this happening?

"Arrhhhhhh!" she cried out in pleasure.

"God, you feel so good," he purred into her ear. He kept going a little bit longer, then finished at last. Helga's breathing was ragged, and she swated at his hands when they went down there again.

"No, no, don't," she said, pushing herself up.

"We've already been there, Helga," Arden said. He pushed her back down and leaned his weight on her. "Let me finish you off." Helga collapsed back against the pillows and let him do what he felt he needed to do. What her body was screaming out to be done. Afterwards she laid there, and let the guilt flood in. what had she done? She sat up, the whole room spun, she was going to be sick!

She crawled off the bed, but didn't make it. She grabbed a bucket and threw up in it. It was horrible. She felt like absolute crap, and not just because she was severely hung over.

She had commited, what to her was the ultimate sin.

Adultry.

"You felt so good last night and this morning," Arden said, wrapping his arms around her waist and trying to pull her back down with him. "I could take you again and again and still want you more."

"I just threw up," she said.

"BRush your teeth, wash up and come back to bed," he said. "Or I can join you in the shower."

Geez, really? He had taken her several times throughout the night that she knew of. She looked down. Her thighs were bruised, there was an ache down there. How many times?

"I need to shower," she said. She felt so stunned.

"Let me help yo-"

"No. I can do I by myself," she said, trying to cover breasts from his prying eyes.

"Your so beautiful," he murmered, kissing her shoulder. She stood up and moved away from him, into the bathroom where she locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and hopped in, and started to cry.

…..

…..

She snuck out while he was having a shower. She rung a taxi and caught it home. She ignored her phone when she saw it was her boss ringing. Why was he ringing? Wasn't he supposed to ignore the girls after he'd had his way with them?

She turned her phone off completely. She had nothing to say. When she got home she got all her papers together. She was taking the day off. She couldn't go in. the landline rung on and off all day, but she ignored, leaving it to go to voicmail. It was always him.

BEEP: "Helga, why'd you just leave like that?"

BEEP: "Why aren't you in work today?"

BEEP: "Call me back, please"

BEEP: "I'm still your boss. You can still be fired."

BEEP: "This is ridiculous. Call me now!"

BEEP: "If I don't hear from you by the end of the day, consider yourself fired."

BEEP: "Look, just call me okay? I have a new project coming up that I want you to head. Your perfect for it."

BEEP: "Fine, I'll come to you."

Not ten minutes after that last message there was a knock on the door. Helga ignored it.

"Helga, I know your in there! I rung your husband, I know you didn't go back!" she heard him call out. "Look this is ridiculous. Just open the door, or do you want everyone to know what I have to say?"

Helga's eyes went wide, and panic struck her in the chest. She jumped up and pulled the door open, to find him standing there, all smug.

"That's better," he said, walking in past her. He stopped and looked around. There were photo's all over the walls. Some of Arnold as a child with his grandparents, his grandparents, then one's of him and Helga as teenagers, at Prom, Graduation, on holiday during an OE when they took a year break between High School and University, to travel together. They're engagement, their wedding, with their newborn twins, then family pictures. There were photo's everywhere. Helga watched as Mr. Ross stared intently at the one's of her and Arnold.

"You've known your husband a long time?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Since pre-K," Helga answered.

"Pree-K?" he exclaimed. "You've been with him since then?"

"No. Since middle school, on and off, til High School. What do you want?" she demanded.

"To talk about the other night-"

"There's nothing to talk about. And indescretion, that wont repeat itself, and I hope we can both put behind us. I don't want it to interffer with either our personal or professional relationship," she told him firmly. Under different circumstances she would have smirked at the look on his face. Obviously he was used to spinning those lines on the woman. Not the other way around. But too much was at stake for her to laugh, or even take any part of this lightly. She was terrified.

"Uh, yes," he said nodding. "I wouldn't want it to disrupt what we have going professionally."

"Good. Then we both agree. It never happened," Helga said. "And it never gets brought up again."

"Of course," he said slowly, eyeing her.

"Was there anything else?" she asked shortly.

"The new project," he started. Helga held her hand up.

"We can talk about it on Monday," she said.

"Sure. Monday," he said, taking another look around. "Has Arnold not returned yet?"

"Just leave, please," Helga snapped, going to the front door and opening it.

"Watch your manners. I'm still your boss," he said threateningly.

"If you want to fire me, go ahead," Helga said.

"I wont fire you, Helga. But I can make your life a misery," he threatened.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Please. My father was Big Bob Pataki. You don't scare me," she said.

….

….

"So what was so important?" Arnold asked, after getting the suitcases inside and the kids to bed. He had finished the holiday with the kids early, but had still stayed on the rest of the week. It was Sunday night.

"Nothing," she said. "Absolutely fucking nothing."

Arnold looked up at the tone of her voice. Walking over to the rubbish bin he looked down to see several broken plates and glasses. He looked back at Helga.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a bit worried. Why was there so much broken china and glass? He got his answer when she slammed a plate on the bench. He heard it break, and winced.

"Nothing was wrong, Arnold. Nothing. It was a lie to get me back here," she snapped. "Alright? Sasha was right. I should have listened to her more."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a sinking feeling.

"He won. He got what he wanted. Which was you and I at each others throats, and our holiday ruined," she said. "Drop it!"

Arnold watched as she turned away, tears in her eyes and left the kitchen.

(Okay. So yeah. That's out of the way. Moving on to more troubles . . .)


	5. Chapter 5

Helga left early, so Arnold didn't see her in the morning. He sighed, got the kids ready for school, dropped them off then went to work himself.

"Looking good, Mr. Shortman," Gladys said, coming up to his desk. He looked around. It was only him and her in the lecture room.

"Thank you," he said, getting his papers out.

"Was your holiday enjoyable?" she asked again.

"It was," he said. "Take a seat."

Gladys pouted then turned away.

"Oh, our regular teacher is back," he heard her say. "We don't need you anymore."

He looked up to see who she was talking to.

Miss Striver. Or Jessica as she was known, was standing just in the doorway.

"Oh, I know, but I'm sitting in on classes for a while," she said, noticing Gladys' frown.

"What's the real reason?" Arnold asked, as Jessica came up to stand beside him. He followed her sideway glance to where Gladys was taking a seat, glaring at them. "Uh."

"Yeah, one of the other teachers overheard her talking about you in an inappropriate way, and reported it. It seems the Deans are taking your concerns a little more seriously," she told him.

"Oh, I see. It took another teacher raising concerns for them to do something about it?" he asked, bitterly. "And what if this had gotten out of control before then?"

Jessica shrugged. "You know what they're like here, Arnold. Slower than a stoned Sloth on holiday."

Arnold went through the lecture, and at the end of it, though Gladys did her usual trick in holding back, Jessica just did not leave, until in frustration, Gladys did, glaring at her as she left, slamming the door behind her.

…..

…..

Helga went straight to her boss's office, and put the papers on his desk. Just as she knew he would, he gave her a nod, then ignored her. He'd been doing it since that night he had shown up to talk to her.

Helga pretended to not even notice, and left his office, closing the door behind her.

"I'm off, Rebecca," she told the girl with a smile, walking past.

"Oh?"

"Dinner plans. Can't be late, so leaving super early. I'm done anyway," Helga told her. "See ya!"

…

Her phone ringing got her out of the shower, and she almost slipped getting to it.

"Arnold, I'm home now, just having a shower!" she answered it.

"Nice to know," Mr. Ross's voice came through the phone. Helga turned pink.

Okay. Embarrassing.

"I need you to come back in," he said.

"I'm sorry, I have plans tonight with my family," she told him. "I need to go."

She hung up the phone, and tossed it out the bathroom door into the hallway. She heard the phone going off again, but ignored it, hopping back into the shower to finish rinsing off. Getting out she went into her and Arnold's room and rummaged around in the closet for something nice to wear. She owed Arnold this much, at least, for abandoning him on holiday.

She owed him so much more for the cheating. But he never had to know about that.

Again she heard her phone going. Picking it up she looked to see it was her boss again. She frowned, and hit end. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now. She was contemplating quitting her job as well, but how would she explain that to Arnold? Nine missed calls. All from her boss. She dropped her phone on the dressing table and went through her jewellery box.

"Helga, I'm home!" Arnold called out.

"I'm upstairs!" she called out, just as the landline rung. Arnold had obviously answered it, and it was quiet for a moment or two, until he came to the room and held the handset out to her.

"Your boss," he said in a low, dark, menacing voice. Helga sighed and ran her hand over her face in frustration.

"Tell him I'm busy. I'm in the toilet or something," she told him, before turning back to her mirror and picking up her curling iron. Arnold raised his eyebrows.

"She's busy getting ready for dinner . . . . And she's my wife. Her working hours are between 9 and 5. It's 6. She's finished work. Good night!"

Helga burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Arnold!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

…

"I love you, Helga," he said. Helga shook her head.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"I love my husband."

"I'll tell him," he threatened.

"He'd never believe you," Helga said.

They stood, glaring at each other.

This face off had been coming since the beginning of the week. Helga had made a mistake. He had done, just as she knew he would, as he did with every other woman, ignored her after the deed. But Helga wasn't proud of what she had done. She had avoided him, even more so. Something which bugged him to the point where he finally sort her out.

"It was an indescretion that should never have happened. I want to move on and forget about it," she'd told him. Then she had walked away. Now she was in his office and he was trying to coerce her into an affair.

She wasn't interested.

He had then hounded her, texting her, calling her, emailing her. Following her.

She had turned off her cell phone. When Arnold mentioned it, she told him that she was fed up with being bothered at home. He nodded, and seemed happy with that.

Arden Ross, however, was not.

"I'm not interested."

"I cant have you around here, then," he said, moving around the desk and pulling her close. Helga pulled away, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Excuse me?"

"If I can't have you, Helga, I don't want you here."

"Are you firing me?"

"Yes."

Helga got onto their lawyer that night. Surely he couldn't do this!

….

….

…...

Arnold had stayed late at work for a change. With all the big exams coming up he had wanted to make sure everything was ready. He finally got home, and had just closed the door when a knock came. He sighed and opened it to see Gladys standing there.

"Hi Mr. Shortman!" she said happily. She walked in past him and into the lounge. "Wow, you have a really nice house."

"What?" he asked stunned.

"A nice house," she repeated. "Are your kids home?"

"Uh, no I don't-"

"Daddy!" Sophia's voice rang out. "Aunty Olga is cooking dinner again."

"Sorry, Arnold, Helga had to work late. But swears she will be home for dinner," she said, coming into the room. She nodded at Gladys. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure. If Mr. Shortman doesn't mind?" she asked, smiling at him. Just then Helga walked in looking tired and stressed. Walking into the living room she stopped and stared at everyone.

"What the . . . Did I forget something?" she asked, looking toward Arnold.

"Helga, this is a student of mine, Gladys," he said, introducing her. Helga smiled, recognizing her name from Arnold's little tales about the girl. She was surprised though. She had pictured a slightly overweight girl. But Gladys was actually stunning.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm hungry," Thomas said, walking through the room and into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready, I just need to serve it up," Olga said. "I can't stay tonight though."

"No worries, sis, I can serve," Helga said. She walked past Arnold, kissing his cheek. "You wind down, and then do what you need to do. And thankyou." The sisters hugged, then Olga went to get her stuff together.

"Good night everyone!" she said, as she walked out the door.

"Night" "Goodnight" was heard then the door closed.

"Dinner!"

…..

…..

Two weeks later, Arnold sat back and sighed. It had been a nightmare of a week, but the truth had come out at last.

Gladys had pulled the whole "we had sex" trick, that had spread like wildfire through the campus. The investigation had proven she has lied, and she had been forced to apologise to Arnold and Helga, and the rest of the faculty and school. She had also requested a transfer. Arnold was a favourite teach at the University, and once it got out that she had made it all up to get him in trouble for turning her down, she had basically been ostrasized. Plus her parents thought it for the best for both her and the University.

"I bet your glad I was here now," Jessica said, sitting next to him. "This is why I was assigned to work with you. The faculty was worried a stunt like this may be pulled, especially after the whole episode of her showing up on your doorstep."

Arnold was quiet.

"You know, there's camera's in the storerooms, everywhere," she went on. She placed hand on his thigh. "Why don't I take you out for a coffee?"

Arnold shook his head.

"I just want to get home," he said.

Jessica nodded understandingly.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know how to get hold of me."

Arnold nodded, and watched her go. She was an attractive woman, but she had nothing on his wife. Arnold smiled at the thought of his wife. Things had been going well. Helga had cut her working hours right back. She'd been home on time, having dinner as a family. It was great.

He had his wife back.

He sighed and got up, getting his stuff together and making his way to his car to drive home.

He picked up a dessert on the way home. When he pulled up to the boarding house he noticed a silver Jaguar parked outside. He wondered idly why such a fancy car would be parked in this part of town. He walked past and smiled at the attractive woman inside, then made his way up the steps. He heard the car door slam and turned around to see the woman standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at him, panting.

…..

…..

Helga dreaded going in the next morning. Everyone was staring at her, some in awe. Rebecca came running over to warn her.

"I don't know what happened, or what was said, but he was in a right mood yesterday after you left," she told her. She stopped Helga for a moment and gave her a brief hug. "Good luck, babe, your gonna need it." Helga just smiled and went into his office. She didn't see him sitting behind his desk as he usually was. Instead she turned with a jump when she heard the door close behind her, and then lock.

"Your avoiding me, Helga," his low voice growled low.

"Given the circumstances, Mr. Ross, I think it's safe to say it's for the best," she said, smoothing her skirt. He stared hard at her for a moment. Was he trying to intimidate her? All the attractiveness that he had held before the one night stand, before his display the last week, made him a very unattractive man now. Not physically, but in ever other way.

"Do you truly mean that?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I do," she confirmed. She watched as his face changed from observant, to almost predator-like. She watched warily as he closed the gap between him and her. She took a step back to bump into his desk.

"Are you sure you can stay away from me?" he asked, reaching up a hand and stroking the side of her face. She pulled her face away from his hand and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm positive I can," she said. Then added sarcastically, "Can you?"

SLAP!

Helga raised her hand to the side of her face in shock. Her cheek stung. She looked up at him in shock. He got in closer, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her lower body towards his. Then leaned forward, Helga leaned back. He reached a hand behind her head and pulled it forward, so close their lips almost touched. Okay. Now she was scared.

"No," he said, before kissing her roughly. Helga tried to push him away, but he twisted her hair in his hand, making her cry out. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting in. she bit down. He pulled back and spun her around, pushing her face first onto his desk.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"This isn't over, Helga," his hissed in her ear. "The room is soundproof, you know that."

Helga started feeling the panic take over.

Locked door.

Soudproof room? Shit.

"I always get what I want," he said, sliding her skirt up. She struggled, trying to hit him, but it was hard to hit someone behind you, when you were being held down on your front, face to the surface. He slipped his fingers into her panties. "And right now I want you."

Helga tried again in vein to push herself up off his desk. She could feel him manipulating her with his fingers. Her stupid traitorous body!

"Nooooo," she sobbed. "I don't want this."

He ignored her, and she could hear his pants drop to the floor.

"Yes, Helga, yes," he whispered in her ear. She let out another sob. How had this happened? He didn't even take her panties off. He just moved them to the side and thrust himself into her. It wasn't pleasant at all, as there was so little foreplay, and her muscles tensed up, trying to stop the invasion. But it didn't work.

"Relax, baby," he crooned in her ear. "Just relax." He continued his movements, grunting at intervals. Helga didn't make a word. She held back her sobs. She felt his hands go up her top, lift her bra cups and start to play with her breasts, playing with her nipples. But Helga shut all feelings out. She thought of the look of devastation that would be on Arnold's face if he ever found out about the one night stand. She thought of the effect a marriage breakdown would have on her kids. She played scenes in her head, and the thoughts alone took away any sort of joy that her boss was trying to invoke in her body. After what felt like forever, he found his release, thrusting himself deep into her, and blowing his load. He leaned on her for a moment, leaving himself in there, until it came out on it's own accord.

"No condom," he hissed in her ear. "Do you think he will smell me?"

He pulled her down onto the floor with him. He moved his fingers back to her clit, playing with it, trying to get her to come for him. His other hand kneaded her breast and played with her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm not going to stop until you come for me," he told her. "And I'm more than happy to keep you in here all day if I have to."

Helga knew he was telling the truth. He would keep her there. She let out a breath and let the sensations from her body take over. It didn't take long til she gave him what he wanted. She fought to get her breathing even and her senses about her, before pushing away from him.

"No, no, no," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. "I'm not done with you yet."

She knew it was terrible to kick a man when he was down, but Helga didn't see him as a man. She pulled her foot back and kicked him where it would hurt the most.

"Fuck!" he cried out, grabbing himself and bending over. Even though only seconds before Helga's legs were like jelly, now they suddenly felt strong and able. She dashed to the door, pulling her skirt down, not bothering about her bra, unlocked the door, yanked it open and tore off through the office. She heard the shocked gasps around her but she kept running.

"You bitch!" she heard his voice yelling out. She didn't bother with the elevator, instead taking the stairs. She got on the elevator at the fourth floor though, and rode it down. The other two woman and man that were in the elevator looked at her, shocked and alarmed at her appearance. Her makeup was smeared, her hair a mess, she still hadn't fixed up her bra, and she was still crying.

"Are you okay?" one of the woman asked.

"No" she said. She noted with curiosity that the woman just kind of nodded with an "oh". So what? This was a common thing?

"Don't bother telling the police," the other woman told her. "If you've slept with him willingly before . . . His lawyers and him will make it that much worse. They did for my friend. He could get away with murder."

"He has," they guy said.

Helga forced down again, the panic that threatened to overwhelm her. What had she done? What was this man really?

"Money. Enough of it and you can get away with anything," the first woman who spoke said. As soon as the doors opened Helga shot out of there. She was hoping he hadn't called security on her. But they only gave her a curious look, as she dashed past them. It was as she was heading toward her car that her phone rung. She looked at the caller I.D.

Arnold.

"Hey, Arnold, I'm on my way now!" she yelled into the phone, breathless.

"Do you know how late it is?" his voice demanded.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in a meeting and -"

"Just get home. Sophia's looking for you. She wont go to bed til she sees you," he told her.

"Okay, I'm getting in the car now," she told him, then hung up. What was she going to tell him when she got home? 'Sorry I'm late. Dropped off the last of the business papers, then he raped me in his office?' she burst into tears again. She stopped once on the way home to clean herself up and straighten herself out. Then she continued the drive home.

When she walked in she saw an angry Arnold sitting at the table.

"Mommy!" Sophia cried, jumping into her arms. She smiled at her daughter, then looked at Arnold. Her smile came off when she saw the look on his face.

Because she was late?

"What?" she demanded. "I said I was sorry."

He said nothing, just continued to glare at her. She rolled her eyes then took Spohia upstairs to read her a story, and stayed with her until she was asleep, then went back downstairs to face the music. She needed to tell Arnold everything. The affair, the lawsuit, the losing her job. The rape though? Should she? Or should she just keep it to herself?

But when she came downstairs she saw it all there. Laid out on the table.

….


	6. Chapter 6

(Joesette: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA! Calm down babe . . .

Last chapter!)

…..

…..

…..

After she came in from the stoop, they both sat in silence at the kitchen table, neither not knowing quite what to say until Arnold broke it. Helga had finished telling Arnold everything.

"You need to tell the police," he finally said.

"And then what Arnold?" she demanded. "A trial where all our dirty laundry is aired? Those pictures make it look like me and him were having an affair!"

Arnold looked down at the pictures.

"Look, his wife said she had hired a private investigator to stalk him, catch him in the act. Maybe he got something else?" he said.

"Like what?" Helga asked.

"I don't know!" Arnold yelled. "Jesus Helga! How do you get yourself into these messes!"

He immediately felt bad at the look on her face, but also a bit satisfied. He hated that side of him, the one he would bash down until no one, not even him, would know it was there. But this time he didn't.

"I'm sorry," she chocked. "I-"

"I'm ringing his wife. I'm demanding to know who that PI is," he said. He left the room and Helga, sitting at the table staring at the photos.

…

At ten that night there was a knock on the door and Arnold opened it to let in no other than Brainy. Both Helga and Arnold were shocked. He was a PI?

"Uh, hi," he said uncertainly. "You wanted stuff on Arden Ross?"

"Brainy?" Helga asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!" Helga exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Good. Married, one kid. A girl," he said smiling. "Can I come in?"

Arnold moved to the side and let him in.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to wait for him to leave before I got into his office. I have microphones and cameras in his office. I haven't reviewed the footage yet," he warned them. "Or listened to the audio. And it wont hold up in court, though if there is a way to at least let a jury know it exits, they will get suspicious if the court wont play it."

"Why is his wife doing this?" Helga asked.

"She wants to divorce him, but she also wants to take him for all he's worth, but also keep what she came into the marriage with," Brainy told them. "It's in their pre-nup, that if infidelity is proved by either party they can divorce taking what they came in and suing the other for emotional damages, blah blah blah."

Brainy proceeded to hook everything up to the television. When he switched to the footage it showed him standing behind the door and Helga entering.

"I can't watch," she said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Is there audio?" she heard Arnold ask. She took off upstairs.

She sat on the bed a cried quietly, then finally just closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke when she heard movement and sat up, panic racing through her.

"It's just me," she heard Arnold say. He sat next to her and was quiet for a long moment. But Helga could feel the rage radiating off him. "Your drink that night."

"What drink? What night?" she asked, confused.

"That night," Arnold growled. "He spiked it. Brainy got footage from the bar, which shows him dropping something in the drink he gave you."

"My drink?" she asked. Of course! That explains why she got so much drunker so suddenly. And her racing heart, and the heavy feeling, and the confused, dazed half memories, and being sick. "Oh my God!"

"He also has the footage of his raping you in his office with audio," he said, his voice breaking.

"Rebecca," Helga whispered.

"Rebecca?" Arnold asked. "What about her?"

"Something she said to Sasha and I once. She said before she went and worked there she was engaged. Then her and Mr. Ross slept together and it fell apart. Sasha said something like 'no one forced you' and it was her response. At the time it gave me the creeps, but I pushed it aside and didn't think anymore about it," Helga told him. "Maybe he did this to her, too?"

"In any case, that's two counts of rape for you alone. Maybe if you can get Rebecca to talk, she might be able to add something else, I don't know," Arnold said.

They were both quiet for a long period in the dark until Arnold remembered that Brainy was still downstairs, and left.

"I made three copies, just in case," Brainy told him. "You can take one set to the police, one to the lawyer, and keep one in a safe place."

"We have a vault at the bank," Arnold said. "We'll keep a copy there."

"I always keep copies myself, as well," he said. "Never hurts to have more than two copies."

…...

…...

"That fucking sod!" Sasha cursed. "He raped you. Twice!"

Helga was quiet.

"Is there anything you can tell us about your experience?" Arnold asked. "Or do you know anyone who would be willing to speak against him?"

Sasha was thinking it over.

"Well, I wasn't drunk," she said. "I thought I was in love. He's so charming. But I know a few who left or didn't come back. I can see if they will talk."

"I was wondering about Rebecca?" Helga suggested. Sasha shook her head.

"You couldn't pry that girls lips apart with a jackhammer to get her to talk about her time with him," Sasha said. "Trust me. I've tried."

"So how come no one has ever said anything?" Arnold asked.

Sasha shrugged. "He's never had to try so hard with a woman, like he had to with Helga."

"Really?"

"He tried for six months!" Sasha exclaimed. "It's the longest he's ever had to chase after someone. Some of us never even lasted six days playing hard to get! But Helga . . . she's a legend."

Arnold said nothing, but took what she said in.

"Look, I can help, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

…..

…..

"Rebecca?" Helga called out. Rebecca smiled when she saw who it was.

"Helga, hi!" she came over and they hugged. "How have you been?"

"Fine, listen can I talk to you?" she asked, leading her into a café. Rebecca looked over her shoulder nervously, then smiled.

"Sure, but just for a moment," she said, hurrying along with Helga. When they sat down they ordered coffee and Helga tried to think of how to start the conversation. She decided to just dive in.

"So, there's video of Mr. Ross spiking my drink," she said straight out. Rebecca's mouth dropped open.

"Really?"

"Yup. And also of him raping me in his office," Helga continued.

Rebecca went pale.

"Ra-rape?" she stammered.

"Yeah," she said. "Audio and everything."

"He raped you?" she asked.

"Twice. Drugging someone then having sex with them counts as rape," she said. "I've gone to the police, and they're starting an investigation."

"Into Arden?" Rebecca asked.

Arden? That's funny. Helga had never heard Rebecca refer to Mr. Ross by his first name before. A little alarm went off.

"Yeah," Helga said. "Problem?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Rebecca, is there something you want to add?" Helga asked. "Did he rape you or something?"

"I can't talk about it," Rebecca said.

"Why not?" Helga demanded. "Did he or didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," she confirmed, tears coming into her eyes.

"Then why did you never say anything?" Helga asked.

Rebecca was silent for a long time.

"Rebecca?"

"Because he's my brother-in-law."

…..

…..

Going into the police station Rebecca saw her sister sitting in the waiting area.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" she demanded. "And with her? What do you have to do with this?"

"I'm not his only victim," Helga snapped at the woman.

"What!? When? Why didn't you tell me?" the woman demanded.

"I thought you would say I was lying. And that you would hate me, and the rest of the family would hate me," Rebecca said. "I'm sorry, Kym."

Kym stood there a moment watching her younger sister cry before moving forward and hugging her.

"You should have told me!" she said.

"Well, she's telling you now," Helga said. Kym looked over at her.

"So you never slept with my husband?" she asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"Not willingly. But I'm pretty sure you can still do him over in your divorce. A few other woman are coming forward," Helga told her. "So if nothing else."

A few more woman from the office came in, and some others who Helga didn't know. Mingling among them she found that four of them had filed a rape complaint about him, but nothing had come of it.

"No proof," they all said. His trick was to lure them into first, a legitimate "relationship" or make it seem as though that was going on. Then, when they resisted he pulled the stunt on them that he pulled on Helga. He would then tell their husband or boyfriends about it. Boast in their faces. He was responsible for many relationship breakdowns.

And yet, he still kept some woman on the side. It was why so many wouldn't leave. Because they were still "in a relationship" with him.

Or so they had thought. The running joke of how he "broke them in", suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. This was six rape complaints he was facing, from six individuals. Helga was the only one he had raped twice though.

"Probably because you were so hard to catch," on of them suggested. "He wanted to get what he saw was his due."

"This time, if nothing is done, I'm going to the media with it," one of the other woman said. There was a mumble of agreement. Rebecca and Helga were quiet the whole time.

The rest of the day was spent talking to the various woman, getting character references, getting their stories. Two cases were pulled out of storage. They had been marked as Closed. But they were far from it.

"Guess you have someone covering his arse from the inside, huh?" Helga said.

The cop interviewing her glared, but he couldn't deny it.

"If there is, I wouldn't want to be that person," the cop said.

After Helga had gone and done her statement, she went home, giving Rebecca a hug as she went.

"You can do this!" she said.

"Oh, trust me," her sister Kym said. "She will."

…

…

It was quiet when Helga and Arnold got home. Olga had the twins for the night, so it was just Helga and him.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Pizza," Arnold said, dropping onto the couch."Okay, I'll go order it," Helga said, going to the phone in the kitchen.

While she was gone Arnold kept thinking, over and over. Would she have slept with him even if he hadn't spiked her drink? The thought of some other man touching her, kissing her, using her . . . it repulsed him. He couldn't help it. It was for that reason that he hadn't touched her or kissed her since it all came out. As stupid as it was, she seemed dirty and contaminated. He would shake the thought from his head, but it would stay there and he couldn't get rid of it. He hated feeling this way, but he just couldn't help it.

"Twenty minutes," she said, coming in and sitting on the couch next to him.

It was time to just bite the bullet.

"Would you have slept with him willingly? Ever?" Arnold asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Helga asked, standing up. "Are you seriously fucking kidding me? Because that is not funny!"

Arnold looked down.

"You seriously think I would cheat on you? That I would throw away everything we have? For what? A charming rapist?" she demanded.

"You didn't know that he did that before he did it to you," Arnold pointed out.

Helga just stared at him, shocked.

"You know what, Arnold? That says more about you, then it does about me," she snapped, and left the room. "Enjoy your fucking pizza!"

…..

…..

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. When Olga rung she got a feeling, and volunteered to have the kids another night.

"That would be great, Olga, thankyou," Helga said, before hanging up.

She looked over at Arnold, who was reading the paper.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" he asked, not even looking at her. It made her angry and she ripped the paper out of his hands.

"Are we going to talk about this?" she demanded.

"I asked you a question," he said.

"And the answer is no," Helga snapped.

She sat across from him and they were both silent. There had been a lot of silences between them lately.

"How are we going to work through this, Arnold, if your not going to talk to me?" she asked.

"I've already organized a councillor," he said, taking a card from his wallet and pushing it towards her.

"I already have one, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"This is a marriage and relationship one, Helga. It's just as much for me as it is for you," he said.

"You need a councillor?" she asked.

"Yes, Helga, I do. Okay?" he snapped. "I need to learn how to work through the fact that some other man has used my wife in a way only I'm supposed too. I need to find a way to help you through this. This isn't easy on me either, Helga. I don't know what to do. And I have so many conflicting emotions myself!"

He got up, threw his plate in the sink and walked out, leaving Helga sitting there stunned.

She hadn't even thought about the impact this was having on Arnold.

"It's like your contaminated, okay?" he said, coming back in "I don't want to touch you, I don't want to kiss you. I don't even want to be near you, and I hate feeling that way!"

Helga looked up surprised. She had thought he had left.

"I don't want to feel that way, Helga, but I do!" he finished. "I'm sorry."

Helga didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I never even gave you a thought-"

"Jesus, Helga, if I were in your shoes, I never would have given me a thought!" he yelled. "I'd be too busy thinking of myself, and everything else to worry about you!"

"Don't spare my feelings, football head," she said sarcastically, smirking.

"I'm still hurt by the whole ordeal okay?" Arnold admitted. "It's made me a little insecure. And I'm also angry, because there were so many signs, that even you admit now you noticed, and you ignored them all. You let it all go, and now look!"

He picked up the paper and flipped to the second page.

"It's in the media now, Helga," Arnold told her. Helga gasped. "Everyone is going to read this, everyone is going to learn everything. Someone blabbed."

She skimmed the article, then saw what she was looking for.

"He's had reports against him before" says one victim. "And nothing was done about!" Her complaint had been filed away as closed, when in reality no one had done anything. This is leading to a thorough investigation, not only into the Arden Ross saga, but also into the handling of the complaints.

"Holy shit," she said.

"I don't know about the holy part, but shit's about right. And it's hit the fan, and splattered all over the fucking city."

Helga looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Nail the bastard to a fucking wall then burn it."

….

….

It was another four months before the trial actually happened. As predicted, he had called in the best lawyers. After the video and audio evidence was denied being played, Helga noticed frowns and confusion on the faces of the jury. She could practically hear them collectively thinking 'Why? What don't him and his lawyers want us seeing?'. It was helped by the fact that when Helga was up on the stand she mentioned that there was video and audio of him spiking her drink, and raping her in his office.

"That's why you didn't want it played, right?"

"Objection!"

Arden Ross had come in confident, and smirking. But by the third girl he wasn't smiling at all. Even his lawyers were nervous. They had hired their own investigators to find any dirt they could on the woman, and found nothing, except their links to Arden Ross. It was also revealed that not long after one of his victims was raped by him, she committed suicide. There was a collective gasp. Arden's lawyers looked back at him, shocked and stumped. He hadn't mentioned this to him. The woman's journal entries were read to the court, being treated as a "victim impact statement" of sorts. Helga looked around and saw Brainy. He'd definitely come through for her and all the other woman.

It took two weeks, but by the beginning of the second, even Arden Ross knew he wasn't going get away with this. And even if he did, his name was mud.

His wife was striping him for all he was worth in the divorce. He had a collection of luxury cars, that she sold, and ended up giving the money to shelters. When she sold his mansion, she donated the money to the SPCA. He had been ropable when he'd found out. It was a quick divorce too, thanks to the pre-nup and the fact they had no kids. It also helped that he was probably going to get locked away.

Helga's case alone held two counts of rape, and one of kidnapping and false imprisonment. Her lawyers had argued that she was in no sound state the night of the first rape, to go anywhere willingly. And the cameras from the hotel showed her at various times, actually attempting to pull away from him, stumbling as she did, in which he then picked her up and carried her into his room.

That was shown in court. Helga had buried her head in Arnold's shoulder when it was played. She couldn't watch it. They had also taken video footage from the office - not his own one - and the elevators, and had spoken to the people who were in the elevators at the time, calling them as both witnesses, and character references.

Going deeper it was found that he was indeed connected to a murder. It was briefly touched upon, but was not mentioned again as it had nothing to do with this case. But it looked like that case was going to be dusted off.

When they adjourned, and left the courtroom, Arnold couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"He's fucked," he said. "No one can get away with that much without a prison sentence."

"We'll see," one of the woman said.

"Murder though!" another woman said. "I never knew he was that evil!"

Helga ignored the chatter going on around her. She leaned into Arnold and for the first time in a while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry your going through this, Arnold," she whispered.

"I'm sorry your going through this at all," he whispered back. "And I'm sorry for making it that much harder. I'm trying."

"I know. And I love you even more for that."

"Let's go get lunch," he suggested. A few others followed their lead. Two hours later she got a call from Rebecca.

"The jury's back, hurry up!" she yelled down the phone.

"They jury's back!" Helga called out. Other patrons watched, curious, as the place practically emptied out. They all rushed back. Once everyone was seated the judge called order.

Everyone was quiet as the judge was given the paper with the fate of Arden Ross on it.

"On the charges of kidnapping and false imprisonment, how do the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked.

"Guilty" he finally said, in a loud voice.

"And on the multiple counts of rape?"

"Guilty on all counts, your Honour," the jury member said, again loud and clear.

"The sentencing date will be two weeks from now. In the meantime the defendant will be held in remand, without bail." Then the judge banged the gravel. There was a cheer from Helga's side of the court room. The judge went mental on his gravel, calling for order.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough to take it outside of the courtroom.

…

…

A year later Arnold and Helga were once again on a family holiday. Things had slowly gone back to the way they were before the mess. Kym had taken over the business that Arden Ross had once run. She had hired Helga on as a CEO. She had kept a majority of the woman, though some left.

Arden Ross was sentenced to forty years, with a non parole period of twenty.

It would be a very long time before he would ever be able to hurt another woman again.

Arnold had become a Dean at the university, still teaching his lectures. The twins were happy, and never knew anything about what had happened between their parents, or that their little family had almost broken up. There were still hiccups between Arnold and Helga. After the trial Helga got night terrors for about seven months. though they had mostly died down, for the first year after it all, things weren't as active in the bedroom as it had been before the incident. But they were working on it.

Two years after it all Helga found she was pregnant. She had always thanked her lucky stars that she had never gotten pregnant from the rapes. She wouldn't have kept the baby. Wether she would have given it up for adoption or had an abortion she didn't know, and was glad that she never would. They welcomed another boy into the world.

Sasha and Lorenzo eventually married. Rebecca was introduced, and got on well, with Sid of all people. Arnold and Helga had gone to their High School reunion, then had had a get together with all their old friends they could contact.

Things had worked out pretty okay in the end.


End file.
